


Femslash 2k19 Requests

by Newget



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alvarez - Freeform, Alvarez Teikoku Hen | Alvarez Empire Arc (Fairy Tail), Angst, Baking, Dancing, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Little Mermaid AU, Modern AU, Rain, Snow, first, i can't help myself from writing about war aaaaaa, i will conquer this month, tags will be added with every new chapter, tumblr requests, we need more w/w love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 10,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newget/pseuds/Newget
Summary: Numerous drabbles involving the lovely ladies of the FT series. Mostly romantic relationships, some are more platonic. Requests taken from Tumblr and cross-posted. Please read author's notes.





	1. First Dance - Erzajane

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly there is not enough w/w in this fandom. As a part of this month, it is my goal to post a ficlet everyday in order to celebrate all these lovely w/w ships. I appreciate those who sent in the requests! 
> 
> Please DO NOT comment requesting a drabble, I will not write anything for it. My ask box is still open on my Tumblr.

**Requested by: _gaymirajane_**

**Prompt: Dance**

* * *

 

Parties in Fairy Tail were always over the most joyous of occasions, whether they be minute or colossal of news. They could throw a party for any day of the week and for any holiday, there was always a reason to celebrate.

 

But today, such a reason for partying came from her own announcement. Mirajane Strauss had asked Erza Scarlet out on a date.

 

Cana had screamed in an ecstatic state as her betting polls were finally closed. Apparently no one had put their money down for them together; most in favor of the choice of Jellal and Gray and Lucy…

 

It had hurt her own pride just a smidge, but Mira smiled as she proved them all wrong. The members were blind if they didn’t see that she had her eyes on Erza for a loooooong time. Mira had been tempted to poison Gray when he originally began to hit on the scarlet haired beauty but made her move first, which landed her in the middle of a party.

 

She giggled as Erza brought her a drink, Kiana taking over the bartop for tonight. Her assistant insisting that she go enjoy herself, which she took the opportunity with open arms.

 

Erza Scarlet would be Erza Strauss soon enough now. She smiled as her lips flitted across the requip mages cheek, teasing lightly. “How is your night, Erza?”

 

“F-Fine, but it could be better.” Her cheeks dusting a light pink as she put their drinks down on the table.

 

This piqued Mira’s interest, looking at the redhead inquisitively. “What do you mean?” 

  
  
In a stoic manner, her girlfriends grabbed her hand and pulled her into the large open space in the middle of the guild. “I would like a dance.”

 

Lucy and Natsu hollered at Erza, pointing out how bashful she was being. Her own brother yelling about how “manly” she was being -more like “womanly”. Mira chuckled and nodded as Erza pulled her into an awkward stance.

 

Mira had never had such an interesting dance in her life. Erza’s clumsy feet stepping on her own as she pulled her around in cutoff circles. They laughed together, reassuring Erza that it was alright. Mira wouldn’t have changed anything, even her bad dancing, for the world. 

 

The two spending the rest of the night careening and tumbling about the Fairy Tail dance floor. But be it, they were the true queens of fairies.

 


	2. Familiar - Soredy

**Requested by: _gaycoloratura_**

**Prompt: Familiar**

* * *

 

 

Very steadily, her hand combed through the fluffy pink waves of Meredy. This was nostalgic as the maguility mage had settled against the box she had settled on. The instinct to play with her loose curls and pull and tug into various styles them about was only natural. 

 

The task of brushing through the many wavy and thick strands of hair had been a daunting task as Meredy had so much hair. She cringed internally whenever the brush would get stuck on a huge knot, as her head was sensitive but what about the pink haired mage wasn’t? Her personality had come from the magic she had been attributed. The act of making a connection an emotional drain on the poor girl. 

 

Pulling back a simple lock of hair, Sorano pulled it around her finger. She relished in how smooth it twirled about her fingers, soothing some of her deepest urges. If they had been alone (which was never) she would find herself playing with a different part of Meredy’s body. 

 

Roving the plastic comb through her cotton candy locks once more and one last time, she set it by her side as her fingers began to weave the smallest of strands together. Oh so lightly, the pads of her fingers turned her chin to the side. This gave her a vantage to finishing the small crown of a braid. 

 

She grabbed a small rubber band once she finished, tying the two opposing braids together to settles on the back of her head. And with the flowers they had picked earlier, Sorano entwined the white bulbs into the thick of the plait. 

 

Her breath tickled against her ear, “I’m finished. You look as beautiful as ever, Meredy.” 

 

The girl jumped to her feet, just as Sorano’s heart had skyrocketed at the sight of the flower crown atop her head. For a long time she had thought she was an angel sent from above, but one of the truest nature stood before her. 

 

Her red eyes widened, her own hands skimming over the white wild blossoms that sat on the braid. Those plump pink lips forming into the shape of a small circle, “Wow… I didn’t think you would use all the flowers. It’s amazing, Sora!” 

 

The girl plopped down on her lap, her cheek brushing against her own; her lips peppering against the height of her cheekbone. The soft petals tickling the bridge of her nose. An aroma of sweet pollen, drifting into her senses along with the intoxicating scent of Meredy. She never saw her girlfriend wear perfume but her essence was of a fresh floral. 

 

Her arms tightened around her waist. Her thumb finding the soft skin of her stomach, drifting to and fro as they folded into one another. 

 

Yes, it was love but the undefined familiarity of Meredy was what had kept her from leaving.

 


	3. Baking - Junerva

**Requested by: _bflys_**

**Prompt: Baking**

* * *

 

Joint missions weren’t always the easiest, Minerva had experienced it first hand. The most difficult part (for her) was working together with mages from other guilds. But once she began working with Fairy Tail’s resident water mage, things had come together seamlessly. Juvia Lockser was certainly the S-Class mage she had heard about, but Minerva wanted to try something out with her: baking. **  
**

 

“Juvia doesn’t think this looks right.” She cringed in on herself, those blue eyes sheepish as she turned around with the tray. 

  
  
“I’m sure they’re not that bad.” Minerva tutted walking over to inspect the muffins. Last night the two had decided to bake muffins for those on the joint missions, but with those black tops there was no way the confections would be edible.

 

Her mouth fell, looking beside her on the counter. “I suppose we should make some more batter then, Juvia. I’m not stopping until we make a perfect batch.”

 

“B-But… Wouldn’t it be a waste of food? Juvia doesn’t want to throw any of them out.” The water mage placed the tray upon the stove, sending a disappointed gaze at the pan.

 

Minerva chuckled as she pulled the flour sack back over, “I’m sure the dragon slayers are going to love all the extra food then.”

 

She quickly pulled the sack against the counter, setting it on it’s side. Minerva pulled on her hand, placing a small measuring cup in it. She grabbed her own, hoving it into the burlap and pulling out a whole cup of the flour. “We’re going to need four of these. Just listen to my steps.”

 

Juvia sent her own little smile her way, nodding. She was excited for the task at hand, taking comfort in Minerva’s directions. These directions just a quick shot down to her heart.

 

 

 


	4. Rainy Days - Luvia

**Gift for tbehartoo on Tumblr~**

**Part of fairytailfemslash's chocolate box gift exchange (:**

* * *

Juvia had walked down Strawberry street every single day in order to get home. Whether is be through the hot summer days, frosty winters, or the days when the rain poured sideways -today being exactly one of those days. Her natural affinity for water unable to keep her body dry with the hard drops that had been plopping down on her from the moment she left the guild.

She popped open her pink umbrella, her eyes drawn to the ground as she slowly made her way back to her apartment. Juvia was ashamed of the person reflected in them, some of her fellow guildmates teasing her about the rain today. It only made the cruel memories of Phantom Lord resurface, making her brood.

It was definite that her brooding had made the rain worse, but it was unstoppable. Her mood drowning in the comments of her supposed friends. She obliged as Gajeel told her it would be best to leave, Juvia didn’t want to be seen as the rain woman any longer.

* * *

With a notebook and pen in hand, Lucy began to write in the small and only windowsill in her small apartment. She decided that it wouldn’t be the best option to head to the guild today, already sick from the recent weather. She definitely wasn’t interested in spreading the plague within Fairy Tail, they all needed to work after all!   
  
The smaller pattering of rain giving her a steady groove as she wrote across the thin lines on the parchment. Her looped scrawl hardly legible for how fast she was writing but it would do, this was only a writing exercise after all; thinking it best to dump her thoughts before working on her novel.

Peaking out her window, she had noticed the cobblestone road glassy and filled with the constant tirade of water. The gutters below swallowing the overflow of water as it rushed in, disappearing into the black abyss. It was beautiful in it’s own way, Magnolia would be so lush and green after this storm had passed.

Lucy peered down at her notebook, a pink spot catching the corner of her eye. It was absolutely ridiculous to be out in the rain like this. Looking closer, she noticed the head of pacific blue waves and the dismal atlantic orbs.

Within seconds she had her raincoat on and waterproof boots on her feet, rushing out of her apartment door. There was no way she would let Juvia walk all the way home in the rain.

“Juvia!” Those blue orbs washing over her as she ran toward her. Her blonde hair damp as she forgot to put her hood on. “Would you like to have a cup of tea with me?”

Lucy wrapped her hand around the handle of her umbrella, Juvia’s hand cool to the touch. “Juvia was just going home…”

“But Juvia, you’re so cold.” Lucy insisted, grabbing her other hand in order to warm her up. “Please stay until the rain goes away.”

The slightest and most minute of smiles lifted on her lips as she nodded. “I guess Juvia can stay for a bit. I would like that Lucy…”

And as the water mage spent the rainy day with the blonde ray, those droplets dwindled as they fell from the sky. The moon shining alight by the time Lucy had walked Juvia home.

 

 

 

 


	5. Dare - Brandaria

**Requested by: _aqua-tranquility_**

**Prompt: Dare**

* * *

Her amusement was displayed in the sly grin that splayed on her lips. In immense efforts she had gotten Brandish to dress-up for a nonexistent party.

Tall and thin bunny ears sat upon her head instead of those awful purple crosses. If anything Dimaria had preferred to see her dressed up than down, but the skin-tight bodice that had been wrapped around her figure left almost nothing to the eyes. The nude nylon that was pulled against her legs, only complimented them with a glossy sheen.

Dimaria had chuckled as her heels clicked on the ballroom floor. “You really think Zeref would hold a costume party?”

“Unlike you, I listen to my superiors.” Brandish huffed and tugged the fluffy ears off her head. Which just so happened to be herself and the king.

“Well if you’re so good at taking direction, I suggest you put those ears back on your head.” Her voice was cool, Brandish fitting those cute ears back atop her head. “Those look much better than your crosses.”

Her eyes rolled as she positioned it, her lips forming a small pout. This wouldn’t deter Dimaria from her current musings as she held her hand out. Brandish came willingly, ignoring the hand she had so graciously offered.

“These ears hurt my head, couldn’t you have given me something else to wear? Something hmm… Cuter?” Her verdant bob swaying as she tilted her head.

Dimaria grit her teeth at the woman’s defiant attitude, daring and brash. This was something new to their relationship and she wasn’t too sure if she was going to enjoy it. But with those large emerald orbs boring into her, she gave in.

  
“You win, go change Brandy. Your defiance will be taken care of -later.” She bit out as her girlfriend scampered back up the grand staircase.

 

 


	6. First - Minlu

**Requested by: _gaymirajane_**

**Prompt: First**

* * *

 

 

No doubt it was freezing and certainly was below zero. The fur that lined her puffy jacket had barely kept the warmth inside. The chilly tundra winds taking away what little she had. At this point, Lucy was on the verge of calling Horologium out. 

But if Minerva could brave on the everlasting frost, then she would too. There was no way that she would let her girlfriend brave the winter all by herself. 

“Where are you taking us?” Lucy whined aloud, rubbing her hands against her forearms in order to create any type of friction. Their hike up this snowy slope exhausting as the tread through the thicket of accumulated frosty snowflakes. 

Minerva’s eyes were mused with a small pity as she watched Lucy crawl through the snow. She pulled herself from the evergreen’s trunk, taking her hand within her own. Their wool gloves providing a new renown warmth. Her scare touches always filling Lucy with a fire; an unknown electricity zipping through her at any form of contact. 

“You’ll see soon, we’re almost to the top.” The smallest of a smile quirking at the side of her mouth as she lead the rest of the way. 

She could feel her eyes widen as the widest array of pastel colors cascaded and danced across the sky. Her exhale of cool air a gasp at the marvelous sight. Lucy had heard of the aurora borealis before but she didn’t think that this region of Fiore could provide for its exhibit. 

The fingers wrapped around her own gently squeezed down, pulling her into Minerva’s side. Her girlfriend’s other hand lightly tapping her chin. Lucy immediately closed her mouth, the warmth blooming in her cheeks. 

“That was the look I was hoping to see.” Her voice relaxed, hazel eyes darting between the prancing spectrum and Lucy’s astonishment. “I thought it would be nice of us to have our own first experience.” 

Now Lucy was stunned, they had been dating for almost a year and had already had so many “firsts” as she put it. “But Minnie,” Minerva’s cheeks flushing at the nickname, “we’ve already done so much together.” 

She shook her head slightly. “No Lucy, this is a  _ very _ first for the both of us. Neither of us have seen this before.” 

Minerva was not one for romance but those very words made Lucy’s heart melt. Standing on her toes, she pressed her chapped lips against her frigid cheek. The two leaning against one another in winter’s harsh mistress, watching the greens and pinks leap and twist across the great blue sky. Every single constellation known to man, hanging in Fiore’s northern hempisphere. 


	7. Promises Over Books - Leli

**Requested by: _grayserigala_**

**Prompt: Renounce**

* * *

 

Engrossed in the stark print and torn pages, Levy hardly noticed the pair of blue eyes that honed in on her. Even ignored them as they peered over the edge of her cover. Then failed to see the pale fingers that snuck around the table to grasp the bottom of her novel. 

 

“Lisanna,” Levy whined. Today was not the day to intervene in her readings, she was almost done with her book! “Let me finish this chapter.” 

 

Planting her finger on the next word, she tugged hard on her book. The girl’s grip unending as she pulled on it once more. 

 

“I don’t think so, Levy.” The blue was sparked with an eagerness, shocked and clear. Her fingers loosened, releasing the pages from her grasp. “I think you may have forgotten your promise.” 

 

She was certainly perplexed and vexed in the notion. Levy was not one to forget anything, even a simple promise. Folding the corner of her page and making a small note of the last word, she closed the book and placed it on the table -face up even. 

 

“I think I may have. What is it, Li-chan?” She fixed the band on her head, her eyes trailing up her figure. They landed on the pure white tufts that sprang from her head, all smoothed down and combed to perfection. Her short haircut something she had forever been eyeing. 

 

She simply smiled. Her lips pulled to both ends of her face as her hand gently began to pull the book in her direction. “You said you would let me borrow this book.” 

 

Then it dawned on her why she was striving to finish the novel today. She put both of her hands on the leather cover, stopping its journey across the guild’s table. “Woah, wait. I’m not done yet, Lisanna. I promise I’ll give it to you when I finish!” 

 

“Then you wouldn’t mind if I sit with you until you did?” Lisanna peered down at her, gesturing to the bench across from her own seat. 

 

She nodded and dived back into the pages, determined to finish quickly. And without her Gale Force glasses. 

 

Lisanna soon called her sister over and ordered lunch for the both of them. They shared more of a brunch, since the silver haired girl had been craving pancakes. Levy ate all that she didn’t eat -the eggs and bacon. It only stalled her a bit, but promptly she surrendered the title to Lisanna. 

 

“This was a nice date.” Lisanna giggled as she left, leaving her as a blushing mess. 

 

 

 


	8. Lost Love - Erzajane

**Requested by: _Anonymous_**

**Prompt: Golden**

* * *

 

The yellow jewel of Fiore began to peak over the horizon, shining down on the dull headstones. It’s crest painting the sky with reds, oranges and even the darkest of shying purples. They swirled together over the great sky, cascading over the land she had owned. The dew on the grass still fresh as it those cool marbles seeped into the boots she was wearing. 

 

Erza had never expected to be with her, lay with her, or even live with her. Mirajane Strauss was entity she had run around since they were children. 

 

But as she laid the bouquet of white lilacs on the dirt and a crown of blue violets on her untouched headstone, Erza knew that their time together had been worth it. Her fellow fairies could whisper about the events of Tartarus, curse the spawns of Zeref, spit on the grave in which they had been lain to rot but Erza wouldn’t participate. 

 

It wasn’t their fault that darkness had consumed Mira. They were her kind and so she drifted, settled in the darkness she was so fond of. 

 

But when she finally came to shower her own light, the satan souls had ravaged her. Erza rode in and showered her with light but that didn’t stop her lover. 

 

Erza had buried Mira, saved her from hurting anyone else. 

 

In the end, the Mirajane she knew was gone but their time was heavenly -golden. An age that Erza Scarlet would never forget. 

 


	9. Gradual Flight - Chendy

**Another gift for tbehartoo on Tumblr~**

* * *

 

Chelia was worried, Wendy had never looked so pale before a performance. Her best friend in the whole entire world was idly staring into a stand of assorted pink lollipops. Her features sunken as she held her microphone in a vice grip. Even the pearly wings upon her back seem to droop with her attitude. 

 

Her lips turned into a thin line, as Chelia grabbed her hand. “I’m fine,” Wendy muttured. Her eyes still centered only those glossy pops. 

 

“If you were fine, you wouldn’t have yelled at Charle.” The grip on her hand tightened, pulling the microphone away. Wendy’s brows becoming unfurrowed and her mocha eyes flitting over her. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“I don’t think I can do this anymore, Chelia.”

 

Her hands grabbed her friend’s shoulders, almost shaking her. Her innate frantic tendencies beginning to surge through her. “What do you mean? The Sky Sisters was  _ your _ idea, you can’t just leave me.” 

 

This act couldn’t be left to just one, there would just be no point to it. Chelia couldn’t dance without Wendy by her side. She couldn’t belt out the high notes without her fellow sister creating the soft melody. Wendy was all that she had, especially after her loss in Alvarez. 

 

Wendy grumbled, pulling her hand away from Chelia’s. Her cheeks swelling with a rosy aperture as her eyes darted to the ground. “I’m just not as good as you.” 

 

Her voice trailed off, leaving Chelia completely baffled. “What? You’ve felt this way the entire time and you never told me?” 

 

She felt hurt that Wendy hadn’t confided in her sooner. But alas, Wendy wasn’t very privy when it came to her emotions in general. A soft smile pulling at her lips as her friend took a step away from her. 

 

“Oh, Wendy,” Chelia tutted and wrapped her arms around her waist, “If anything you’re better than me! You always memorize the words to the songs and all the steps, where I can’t. You pull through when I can’t.” 

 

Wendy fidgeted in her grasp, refusing to reciprocate any affection. She just kept pushing, her nose brushing against the column of her exposed neck; the frills of her collar tickling her mouth as she nuzzled into her. She understood Wendy’s feelings but wanted to make sure that her friend understood her own. 

 

“I know you like doing this, I only continue to do it cause I love you. So if you really want to drop it, this can be our last performance!” She chittered, her hands flattening under the wing’s harness, pulling the girl into a tighter embrace. 

 

“L-Love?” Wendy uttered. 

 

Chelia nodded heartily and gently lifted the her up higher. “My love for you reigns past the sky above and goes below Grandine’s grave.” 

 

Those soft brown orbs filled with content as she looked down at her. The most exuberant smile gracing her lips as she held her hands out, Chelia spinning the two of them around. Her heart beating quickly as they turned, left in a small world of their own. 

 

Wendy looked free, her head tilting back as blue tendrils swung around her face. They laughed together the backstage lights alight to signal their stage time. 

 

The sky maiden’s hands pressed down on her shoulder as she finally let her down, standing in a firm resolve. Chelia gave a toothy grin as Wendy leaned in to place a small kiss on her cheek. 

 

“Then today will be our last performance as The Sky Sisters. Tomorrow we will be known as the Sky Maidens.” Wendy clasped her hands together, her smile even wider. “Our love will debut-” 

 

“Nope, nope.” Chelia grabbed her hands and pulled her close. “Let this be a small secret for a little bit, it’ll be fun.” 

 

Her mouth closed but she hummed in agreement. Wendy choosing to intertwine their fingers together. 

 

They were soon hustled out onto stage choosing to keep their hands connected until the first notes played. Their eyes wandering over to each other as they sung their youthful tune, the crowd wild as always. Chelia wouldn’t do this without Wendy by her side and that was a fact. 

 


	10. Imbibe - Sortear

**Requested by: _x4evermore_**

**Prompt: Imbibe**

* * *

“I don’t imbibe, Angel.” Ultear stated cooly, sipping through the clear straw of her tea. The small quirk of her lips indicating her teasing. 

She rolled her eyes at the woman’s stubbornness and the fact that she had used her code name. Opposed to her own thoughts, apparently they weren’t over the usage of it. She toyed around with the pint in head hands, her eyes narrowing into the center. The aluminum had ceased to keep her drink cool, making the frothy substance taste like piss instead of ale. 

“A little sip never hurt anyone,” she cooed. 

Her attempt ruined by her guild master’s hand. “I abstain from such drinks, they only bring further doom upon the masses. I think maybe you should try a sip of my tea instead.” 

Ultear’s eyes all knowing as she slid the condensated glass over their makeshift table -a crate. So much for the first date Sorano had been planning. Gripping the handle of her mug, she chucked back the vile tasting drink. She wouldn’t be told twice to take a drink from something much sweeter. 

Her tongue pulled the straw into her mouth, tepidly inhaling the substance. She could feel her face grow hot as Ultear watched her. With a small gulp she pulled back, the sickly sweet taste of honey sticking to her throat; melding with the saliva of her mouth. 

A single dark brow arching as Sorano looked at the glass. “Well?” 

Dipping back down she took another lengthy sip, her red lipstick pasted onto the straw. The earthy undertones of the tea something she had craved for so much. When she pulled back, her eyes sheepishly met Ultear’s. 

“It’s good… Maybe I should try different habits now.” Her throat bubbled as a squeaky hiccup passed through, the alcohol really taking its toll. 

Ultear’s hearty giggle worth it in the end, her unpainted lips wrapping around the straw. Sorano’s own laugh passing as she thought of it as their first kiss. 

 


	11. Adoption - Luvia

**Requested by: _Anonymous_**

**Prompt: Rabbits**

* * *

 

 

Her finger was poised right on the glass of the hamster’s cage. Lucy cooed lightly as the small creature ran its laps on the metal wheel, waving Juvia over. “I think we should get one of these little guys, they’re so cute! Don’t you think so, Juvs?” 

 

Her eyes darted over for a moment, her girlfriend observing the little furball with her. She tilted her head, blue eyes fanning over the hamster with curiosity. “Juvia thinks that they’re a bit too small. Something bigger would be better. Juvia doesn’t want to lose our pet so easily.” 

 

Lucy pouted as she gazed at the other options. They had already disagreed on the fish and bird, both animals choices that were too high-maintenance. But Lucy also made the argument that any pet they had was going to require their attention. 

 

Their apartment hadn’t allowed for dogs or cats but they could get a caged animal. And Juvia was the one who had propositioned getting an animal in the first place. Her girlfriend admitting that she had felt lonely whenever Lucy had left for a business trip. Her attention focused on Juvia as she looked over at a much larger pen. 

 

“Oh, Lucy! Look at those. Juvia thinks that they are do cute.” She exclaimed and grabbed her hand as she led her over to the small enclosure. 

 

Rabbits of all colors were hopping around the grassy pen. Their small noses crinkling and the puffball of a tail wriggling as they scampered about. It was love at first sight. 

 

“One of those little guys would be perfect,” her hand tightening around Juvia’s, rubbing it tenderly, “You pick one of them.” 

 

“R-Really? I can?” She was surprised by her offer but Lucy nodded. 

 

“Yes, Juvs. I wouldn’t be able to decide and you’re the one who came up with the idea of getting a little furbaby in the first place.” 

 

And within the next hour, they had left Magnolia’s pet store with the purest of white bunnies in their arms. The joy so overwhelming that Lucy decided to take the next day off to spend time with her love and the newest member of their home. 


	12. Questionable Food - Juvana

**Requested by: _Anonymous_**

**Prompt: "Do you trust me?"**

* * *

 

 

“C’mon Juvs. You know you want to try some.” Cana peeked over the counter, nudging the plate closer to Juvia. The glassware simple yet elegant, holding a large burger in the center. She slid a small basket of fries close to the girl. 

 

Her blue eyes darted over the the fries, opting for one of those crisp potato strips instead. She politely pushed the plate back in her direction. Her voice fragile, almost drowned by the rest of the club. “Juvia isn’t hungry.”  

 

Cana only chuckled and pulled both food items away. “I guess I should just take these then, huh? Seems like you won’t be needing any food.” 

 

Her red lips formed into a pout. The bangles that laced her wrists, shimmering and lightly twinkling under the dark lighting. She even took a sip of the drink Cana had originally offered her. The pale button of a nose scrunching up from the cocktail. 

 

“You don’t like tequila?” Cana smiled once more while concoting her own drink. It wasn’t unbeknownst to her that Juvia had been eyeing a dark haired man the entire night. She wasn’t opposed to the competition, even relished in it. She just kept vying for the blue haired regular’s attention. 

 

Placing the drink down on the napkin, she shook her head. “Virgin cocktails are what Juvia likes.” 

 

Cana nodded and made a note of that. She nudged the plate in her direction once more, smiling. “You should trust me by now, Juvs. Mira made this in the kitchen, I’m sure you would enjoy it.” 

  
Juvia eyed it once more, reluctantly cutting the large hamburger in half and then once again into fourths. She picked it up with one hand, turning it from side to side and contemplating. When she finally bit into it, ketchup and mustard fell from the bun and right onto the white plate. A small plop. Those blue eyes wide while she chewed, coming to a contentedness as she swallowed. 

 

“This is an American hamburger? Juvia likes it a lot.” She smiled and continued to eat the finger food, the plate laying decimated. 

 

Cana nodded and wiped down the white plate. “Mhm. And let me tell ya, Fairy Tail know best.” 


	13. For Her, She Stayed - Erlu

**Another gift for tbehartoo on tumblr~**

* * *

 

She would be a liar is she said she hadn’t been worried. Lucy had been pale and shivering all night, all the blankets in their small studio apartment no help to the blonde. Erza pet her hair back, as her blue tinted lips breathed out a small whimper. 

 

“Lucky Lucy…” Erza was so glad she had come home from her shift early. Her girlfriend’s cravings hard to handle nowadays as her sober chips slowly accumulated on their bedside table. An assortment of of pink and white pills thrown across the scratched and worn wood. 

 

Her brown eyes glazed over as she rushed into the apartment, her frame shaking as she scratched at her hand. Erza was angry, knowing exactly where she had gotten the money from. But was pulled tender the moment, Lucy called out her name -pleading for help. 

 

As a part of their routine, she quickly disposed of those small plastic capsules. Led Lucy to the bathroom as she dry heaved and then fed her. Returning to their small and cluttered bathroom to give her a shower. 

 

Now Erza pulled Lucy into her, curling her around the girl’s thin and boney frame. Things hadn’t always been this way but she was willing to tread through the depths of hell to get the Lucy she knew back. 

 

She pulled a thin lock of yellow hair behind her ear, the two all warm and dry now. She had bundled Lucy up like a seven layered burrito, trying to keep her shivering down. The moonlight framing her face, picking up on the soft curve of her cheeks and had illuminated her crown of curled golden locks. Erza smiled fondly as the Lucy she knew was slowly coming through, her small snoring only attesting to all the restless nights they shared. 

 

So for that night and many after, she had held the blond in her arms. Petting her hair down as she trembled and broke a cold sweat. Dabbed the tears from her eyes and let her girlfriend lash out at her. It would all be worth it in the end, as long as she stayed. 

 


	14. Complex Emotions - Brandaria

**Requested by: _gaycoloratura_**

**Prompt: Honey**

* * *

 

 

War. It was a concept very familiar to her and something she loved to participate in. The bayles of the battle fields, hurdling over the enemy, and carrying the Alvarez banner to victory. It was a pleasantry only available to the strong but her insides writhed at the thought of invading Fiore. Dimaria had no idea what she was so squeamish about. 

 

She tried to let it all out on the training dummies and then the guards. Even interrogation didn’t rid this restless energy. With all her options exhausted, she went to the last person that would be able to help -Brandish. The same woman who made her insides flutter, yet another emotion she was incapable of pinpointing. 

 

“So you see, this is my predicament.” She stated, plopping down on the velvet cushions. The soft fabric soothing her. Brandish sat in a throne-like lounge chair and she yearned for the emerald haired general. 

 

Brandish stared intently at the gold dripping from the silver spoon. Her attention solely focused on the flowered china cup and pot, pouring an aromatic liquid. “Sounds like you’re just a scaredy cat.” 

 

Her eyes rolled, more for her dislike for the tea. “Don’t say that. I’m a great warrior, I cannot be scared.” 

 

Brandish pushed the cup toward her, taking her own. She was unafraid to sip from her cup, especially with her pinky up. Dimaria wasn’t here to play games and her coyness wouldn’t go without punishment later. This little tea party would be over soon enough. 

 

“Fine, don’t listen to me. Go do someone  _ else _ to rid your anxiousness.” Brandish was monotonous, mischievous intent hidden in those large brown orbs. 

 

Dimaria grimaced, swirling a small spoon of honey around her drink. The earthy aroma stifling, making her nose crinkle in disgust. Once this cup was over, she would do unearthly things to the woman across from her. 


	15. The Knight & Princess - Erlu

**Requested by _: Anonymous_**

**Prompt: Overprotective**

* * *

 

There was something so special about Lucy Heartifilia that had always left her in the worst predicaments. Her time in Fairy Tail was not taken lightly by Erza, always seeing the blonde for the capability that was held within her. 

 

From their very first journey together as Team Natsu, to the battlefields of Alvarez and even the smallest of missions they took together; Erza always knew that she was one to keep an out for. 

 

There wasn’t ever a time in which Lucy wasn’t on her mind. The blonde’s feminine wiles taking root within the recesses of her soul. It wasn’t an overly complicated thing to admit, but she was in  _ love _ . 

 

Lucy’s spirit capturing her own. The two twisting and turning through the bouts of danger that have been thrown at them of the course of these past couple years. One thing was a surety: Erza Scarlet would never let Lucy Heartifilia get hurt. 

 

It had been through her moments as the deux machina, that Erza realized that she would crumble to see the blonde injured. She had taken the extremes in reaching for the Lucy’s safety. She made comments on her clothing choices, tips on her weapon usage, and had taken a couple mighty scratches in order to save the celestial mages livelihood. 

 

But on today of all days, was their wedding. As she stood in her pressed tuxedo, her eyes gazing into the honey-brown orbs of her wife. She vowed for her eternal security, vowing to be the chivalrous knight. This day marked the time in which Erza would be allowed to protect her fallen star for however long she wanted to. It was a life she was willing to spend. Lucy’s wistful and vast smiles the prize. 

 


	16. Color of her Hair - Erzajane

**Requested by: _gaymirajane_**

**Prompt: Red**

* * *

 

Perching herself on the highest barstool (yes, there was a difference between all of them), her blue eyes focused on the young Erza Scarlet. Mirajane couldn’t figure out what had made her hate the requip mage so much. 

 

She was hardly envious of her magic, she was a badass demon after all. Her clothing choices weren’t particularly stunning and was horrible with any type of makeup. The girl was loud and obnoxious, hanging out with even more loud and obnoxious people. Gray and Natsu a pair that she turned an eye to most of the time. 

 

Her brow furrowed on the young mage, Erza currently reprimanding an intoxicated Cana. “Hey! Pick on someone your own size, Scarlet!” 

 

And with Mira’s small outburst and the turn of Erza’s head, she had realized what had made her so envious. It was the color of her hair. The straight red locks fluttering around her face as her mocha eyes narrowed on her. 

 

It was red. Her favorite color in the entire world. And Mira wished that she could have that same shade of hair.


	17. Message in a Bottle - Junerva

**Requested by: _Anonymous_**

**Prompt: Water**

* * *

 

Rigid and apathetic. 

 

Smooth and sympathetic. 

 

Two sides that were never able to see eye to eye but their union came so easily. From the rocky shores to the smooth grains beneath her feet, she was always staring out over the horizon. That seamless and endless line which would give rise to the everchanging days. 

 

Ankle deep and looking onward, the surf had gently consumed her feet. A small shiver went through her spine at the contact, a reminder of the water mage. 

 

Deep within the confines of the sand laid a glass bottle. It wasn’t anything unique or special but it held a browned piece of rolled parchment. The small paper tied with a small piece of blue ribbon and capped with a burly cork. She took it by the neck, heaving it up from it’s entrapment, the pressure tugging on the bottle as the waves receded. 

 

The waves danced with the purples and pinks of the falling sun. The light folding and rising with the moon’s entrance, bewitching the gentle tide. If there was anytime to do this, it would be now. 

 

Laying her lips against the base, she left the mark of her lips. Extending her arm back the bottle began to weigh more, the contents of the letter seeping out with the flick of her wrist. If they were truly destined, Juvia Lockser would find the cheap glass with her heart contained inside. 

 

Minerva never imagined that she would spill her heart onto a piece of paper but the words had flowed from her quill. The ink seeped into the paper before she had the chance to think, emotions rampant. 

 

She watched the crystal glass bob and thrash among the waves, pushing its way onto sea. The blue string glowing under the now effervescent light of the white jewel. 

 

Her back only turned when she was sure that her message had passed the horizon. All she had to do was await an answer -if one were to ever come. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These past three chapters were all on time, I swear on my heart. I just posted on Tumblr over mobile cause I was away from a computer. I appreiciate all the kudos I'm getting! Please make sure to leave a comment, they really inspire me to do more!


	18. Rock, Paper, Scissors -Luviana

**Requested by: _x4evermore_**

**Prompt: Hands**

* * *

 

 

“Ready?” Her eyebrow arched at her girlfriends as she held her hand flat out in front of her. With the spirits of the night and constant mood swings, Cana had decided that this was the best and only way to settle their arguments.

 

Lucy nodded. Her fist balled up and ears tinted pink as she stood near the bar. Her finger mindlessly swirling around the edges of her pink drink. “You two will lose!”

 

“That’s not fair, Juvia wants to win too!” The water mage swayed in her stool, her cheeks tinted a fierce red. Cana knew that she was the most intoxicated out of the three; Lucy not far behind Juvia either.

 

“Settle down, ok? We shoot on three alright?” She drawled and began to bounce her hand in place.

 

It wasn’t an everyday occurrence to get locked inside Fairy Tail. Now was it possible to pickpocket Mira for the cellar’s keys. Yet here they all were. All three of them drunk and bubbly, vibing off one another. Who knew they would fight over the order of a simple card reading. Cana was hardly bashful from the attention they were giving her, she only joined in so she wouldn’t have to pull out her deck. She was hardly in the mood to speak with the fates.

 

“One. Two,” They all moved their hands to the sturdy beat. Her own eyes trained on the pink guildmark and glossy fingernails. “Three!”

 

They all shot out their hands, Juvia turning her head at the last second. “Did Juvia win?”

 

Cana’s laugh was deep and hearty which made Lucy groan. The blonde’s hand dropping in defeat. “You sure you don’t have a third eye we don’t know about?”

 

“Nope,” Cana chirped. “Seems like the numbers just worked out in my favor. Not my fault the both of you chose paper.”

 

She grinned and took a long swig as a reprieve. Her tanned fingers snipping from side to side in front of their faces. Looks like there was going to be no hard work tonight.

 

“Let’s just party! Wohooooo!”

 

Juvia whined as she filled up her drink once more. Lucy simply brewing in her drink. There were many rematches of rock-paper-scissors to come, but they were all won by her -Cana Alberona.


	19. Words of Encouragement - lucana

**Requested by: _summerbummin_**

**Prompt: Fear**

* * *

 

Inhale. Exhale. Breath in. Breath out. A constant cycle of breathing Lucy made sure to maintain as she took the train back to her hometown of Apocrypha. This also just happened to be the last stop of her book tour, anxious to see those she had beome familiar with in her childhood. 

 

She had never understood why the small town was booked, as it’s population was small. She just had a sneaking suspicion that Erza had something to do with it. With an obscenely large exhale, she sat back into the plush seat of her vip cabin. The outside world a mixture of greens and beiges as the train whirred by. 

 

A small knock on her door, intruded her thoughts and she rolled her eyes. Lucy thought she had told everyone to give her some time and space alone. 

 

She didn’t bother to look until the door was thrown wide open. “You can’t keep me away from you for so long, Lucy,” a familiar heavy-lidded voice purred. “Turn that scowl into a smile, you know how I love those.” 

 

Lucy put her head into her hands as the one and only Cana Alberona waltzed into her cabin. She huffed, her eyes slowly peering up at the brunette. The gold band on her finger singing with pride and joy as she thrust a drink into her hands. 

 

“You know I don’t like hard liquor. You couldn’t get me a daiquiri?” The sharp scent of butterscotch assaulting her nose as she held the drink up to her mouth. 

 

Cana shook her head, plopping down right beside her. The small embellishments of her top brushing against her arm. “Nada. No fiancee of mine will be drinking such a crappy drink. This will help you feel better.” 

 

“Hmm… I don’t know. You should know by now, that I would take some sweets over a drink any day.” She giggled and took the shot, a smooth burn sliding down the back of her throat. 

 

Cana’s purple eyes had narrowed on her, softening once Lucy returned her attention to her. She put her canteen to the side, her arm wrapping around her shoulders. She was pulled in considerably close, her hair being nudged to the side. A warm sensation crawling up her spine as her lover spoke. 

 

“I may not have been a big help on this journey but no matter what, I’m sticking by your side. When we get off this engine, I’ll be your caboose. When you’re in that small bookstore, I’ll be your bodyguard. And most importantly, when the press comes, I’ll be your eyecandy. But no matter what anyone says, even Erza, I will be your fiancee.” 

 

Cana gently laid kisses against the nape of her neck, a sigh of relief spilling from her own lips. “But even if I wasn’t here, you would still kick ass. You always do, Lucy.” 


	20. Simple Remedy - Mikino

**Requested by: fairygrayman**

**Prompt: Walls**

* * *

 

 

“Oh, Yuki,” Mirajane cooed. It wasn’t uncommon for Sabertooth to show up to her guild but it was odd for Yukino to show up by herself. “You can’t stay quiet forever.” 

 

The said girl only looked to the side, steeping in her drink. She had a couple since she arrived, the spirits only downing her. After this one, Mirajane would make sure that Yukino wouldn’t have another one. Her uncombed hair and weary eyes, hadn’t gone unnoticed by her and quite frankly she was worried for the celestial mage. 

 

Hardly anyone had made it to the guild today because of the rain and she found herself lucky. Mirajane had all the time in the world to tend to the silver haired beauty. Taking a much different approach (one she used for her own siblings), she began to create a special concoction of warm milk and honey. 

 

With a swap of drinks, Mirajane smiled. “Take this, Yuki. It’ll warm you up for this weather.” 

 

Her lips pursed at the drink, wary as she picked it up. Her button of a nose wiggling as she took a sniff of the mixed drink. Her brown eyes focused on her own as she slowly drank from the cup. Very slowly the white began to clear, those pale cheeks filling with small pools of rose. The glass up empty by the time the mage finished. 

 

Yukino dabbed her lips with a napkin, ridding her of the milk mustache. Mirajane giggled and prodded at the young woman’s face, wiping the rest of the substance away. Yukino returned a small smile, her posture straight on the stool. She pushed her shoulder bars back, her hardened exterior slowly falling. 

 

Mirajane now knew that this was her moment to strike. “And how was you day? I won’t make any promises on the outcome of this question.”

 

And she spent the next week hunting down Yukino’s ex-girlfriend. None other than the lady of Sabertooth herself, Minerva Orlando. 


	21. Dating Apps - Meruvia

**Requested by: _gaymirajane_**

**Prompt: Connection**

* * *

 

It was definitely a surprise to see the small chat bubble on the screen. She leaned over to her best friend, whispering into the blonde’s ear. “Juvia thinks someone liked her.” 

 

Lucy squealed aloud and snatched her smartphone from her hands. Pink reflected in her brown eyes from the overly bright screen. Her teeth flashed as her thumbed away at the keyboard. “This is so good, Juvs! I didn’t even get a match so quick- Wait…” 

 

Juvia looked down at the phone, blushing as soon as she recognized the girl who shared the same art class as her. Lucy jumped up and pushed the phone back into her hands. “That’s Meredy! And she totally digs you, say something, now.” 

 

“But- What does Juvia even say?” Juvia blinked, unfamiliar with the antics of flirting. 

 

“Oh, I don’t know. Just say how much you dig her. Honesty is always the best policy.” Lucy winked and popped her hip out in a teasing manner. 

 

She looked down at the text box, starting to nervously type away. Being an exchange student, her English was horrible. With a couple tweaks from Lucy, she pressed down on the blue arrow. She hoped the message wasn’t too long and that she hadn’t used too many emojis. 

 

Juvia almost jumped from the park bench as soon as a harp-like tune was strummed. It followed with a high pitched ring, her phone singing out. “You have just made a Cupid Connection!”

 


	22. Dinglehoppers - Luvia

**Requested by: _Anonymous_**

**Prompt: Little Mermaid AU**

* * *

 

She sat at a large table, amassed with food galore and all the shiny objects she could have ever wanted. They even had her favorites: dinglehoppers! 

 

Though as she gazed down the table she frowned at the choices offered. There was no way she could eat crab or tuna or even the roast they offered. The pretty blonde across from her smiled, “Do you not like the selection of food? I can get the kitchen to cook you something else.” 

 

Her name was Lucille but the castle staff referred to her as Lucy. It was an even more beautiful name than Juvia could have ever imagine for the sailor she admired from afar. The princess dressed in the most extravagant pink dress. The neckline swooping down to reveal her slender neck and perky bosom. She had most definitely blushed when she came to dine with her. 

 

She shook her head, using one of the spoons (as they called it) to scoop up some roasted vegetables. She looked down at the rest of her eating utensils, confused for the legitimate use of the pronged one. She knew this as a dinglehopper and picked it up, eyeing Lucy. Her brown eyes were focused on the pig roast and she grumbled in frustration. 

 

Swiftly she began to comb through her curled locks of blue hair, the woman across from her gasping. “That’s not what this is for…” 

 

She halted immediately, groaning as the silver got stuck in her locks. She looked down, sad that she had disappointed the princess yet again. They were both royalty, why couldn’t she act like it?

 

Though she was surprised by the melodic lilt of her voice. Her eyes darting up to see that Lucy had began brushing her hair with the dinglehopper. “This is a fork, silly. But I guess this is an unconventional means of using it. Seems like she does have a good brain, right dad?” 

 

Juvia felt her cheeks warm up. She covered them with her hands as she looked over at the king, his mouth slack at their behavior. He broke a sweat, chuckling all the while as he reassured her. “Seems like she won’t be so bad at all, Lucille.” 

 

“Lucy,” the blonde replied curtly. She took a slice of the pig, laying it onto her plate. 

 

Juvia smiled at the two and knew that she would surely enjoy the rest of her stay in the castle. And she made note to take one of the forks back to her room. 

 


	23. A New Resolve - Minerza

**Requested by: _gaymirajane_**

**Prompt: Serendipity**

* * *

 

The life of a mage was full of adventure, mystery and an abundance of opportunity. Whether those chances had been taken or laid to waste, only the gods knew. But she was sure as hell skeptical of the hand being offered to her. 

 

Her eyes lingered on the olive skin peeking out from the dangerously high slit on her dress; even lingering more so on the mesh right above her heavenly bosom. Those apples threatening to burst free from the tattered cloth of her dress. It was odd for Minerva to help anyone aside from herself. 

 

“Get up, Scarlet. The forces of Alvarez aren’t going to give you a timeout.” Her hazel eyes were filled with mirth as her red lips quirked to the side. 

 

She graciously accepted her hand, newfound warmth spilling through her skin. Minerva hoisted her up, the sounds of war never ceasing around them. For but a moment her fingers lingered on the calloused open palm -security lost once she let go. 

 

Her magic bubbled around her, surging through her essence as she transformed. The familiar katana of the Clear Heart armor. She bowed her head toward the Sabertooth mage, taking a shaky breath. She was doubtful of facing the woman known as the Scarlet Despair, an enemy of unknown power. 

 

Minerva clapped her on the back, laughter bubbling from her. “Where did the Erza Scarlet I knew, go? Get out there and kick some ass for all of us.” 

Her attitude was light but loss was hidden within the depths of orbs. Her hands placated on the swell of her hips. She neared her, those nails clinging into her shoulderblades as she pushed her. Her words but a whisper to her. “I’ll owe you a drink once this is all over.” 

 

Her cry of battle was unheard amongst the explosions and the pleas of falling mages but it was safe to say that she would make it back to Magnolia. For Fairy Tail. For a drink with Minerva Orlando. 


	24. Twice the Rejection - Luvia

**Requested by: _Anonymous_**

**Prompt: Realization**

* * *

 

“Rain isn't typical summer weather.” Her eyes were still as large as ever. Pools of brown in the guise of inquiry, all knowing either way. 

 

The rain pattered, slow and steady. Each droplet seeming to sizzle on the hit cobblestones of Magnolia. Her hair was frayed and bushy, the water woman finally succumbing to the effects of humidity. Rejection had finally taken a toll on her. 

 

“Gray…,” she clutched the hem of her dress. Her fingers trembling as the droplets reigned harder. “Juvia cannot be with him.” 

 

Lucy nodded in understanding a small smile peeking on those soft pink lips. “I think it's for the best, Juvia. You deserve better.” 

 

And what was better? She was sucked into the depths of honey, staring for long. It was a moment suspended in time as she gazed upon the heart-shaped face and curved cheekbones of sienna, framed by wisps of gold. It was then that she had realized who had been by her side for the longest time. 

 

From the Tower of Heaven to the cruel wiles of the Grand Magic Games. Even through the turmoil of those vile demons of Tartarus, she was there. 

 

The rain lightened up, only a light sprinkle. “You think so?” 

 

She nodded and chirped aloud, “I know so! Let's go find you someone, I know a place.” 

 

Her laugh rung out over the soft splashes of rain, like the chimes of wind. But as Lucy's hand wrapped around her own, she noticed the small purple gem banded on her middle finger. Her right hand already owned by another. 

 

Juvia let her hand be taken by the light before her but that didn't stop the rain from falling harder. 


	25. Impatience - YuLi

**Requested by: _fairygrayman_**

**Prompt: Peek**

* * *

 

 

Patience was not one of her virtues and for Yukino, she could never wait. She chirped aloud, waiting outside the woman’s bedroom door -just as she requested. “Just lemme see! It won’t hurt anyone if I just have a small peek.” 

 

She bounced on her toes, the small pattering of feet walking toward the door. Lisanna was antsy, her hand latching onto the doorknob. She turned but the handle wouldn’t budge. She groaned in frustration, a small giggle erupting. 

 

“I’ll be out in just a moment, Lisanna. I just have to zip myself up.” Yukino’s voice was muffled behind the door but Lisanna could hear how red she was. The girl’s voice lilting as she struggled with whatever she was putting on. 

 

She rolled her eyes, the strange and wonderful feeling of her power surging through her. In one moment all of her limbs were on the ground, the brass knob way above her head. The small crack of the door now a gateway to the dark wooden floor of Yukino’s apartment. Nimbly she pushed under the slit, her back rubbing against the static wood. 

 

The wood was cool under the pads of her feet, squeaking at her girlfriend. The reciprocated response was a squeal by Yukino, her name erupting from those glossed lips. A large blush would have erupted on her human cheeks as a bright pink pair of panties was shown -Lisanna’s favorite color. 

 

Within another moment, she was standing tall. A dazed smile floating across her lips as she took in the lovely image before her. Her short hair was wavy, small golden stars adorning the crown of her head. All the gold accessories complimenting the sheer white dress she choose. The fabric flowed with the slightest of movements, certainly scandalous for the modest woman she knew so well. 

 

Yukino huffed and flicked her forehead. Her arms crossing over her chest as her brown eyes narrowed playfully, “I told you to wait.” 

 

She chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. “I just thought you needed some help.” 

 

“I told you I could zip myself up. I do know a thing or two about getting ready for a date.” Lisanna perked up at the celestial mage’s teasing. She was certainly surprised but would make up the peeking later. 

 

She held her hand out, Yukino taking it graciously. Lisanna quickly unlatched the door, letting the summer night whisk them away. 


	26. Till the End - Chendy

**Requested by: _Anonymous_**

**Prompt: Forever**

* * *

 

 

She was mute to the frenzy that surrounded her. The battlefield stubborn with its wills as more around her had fallen. Just like dominos. 

 

One. 

 

Two. 

 

Three. 

 

One hundred. 

 

The numbers increasing and exponentially rising from the invasion of Alvarez. As a child of the gods, it was something she was bound to experience but nothing could have saved her from Dimaria’s wrath. Her body weak and frail, torn from the woman before her. 

 

Those yellow eyes so dangerously narrowed in, immune to the display of compassion before her. With her arms out wide, she bravely cried out. A sound that was edging on the tone of whining instead of the command of a warrior. “Take me first!” 

 

She didn’t have to look back to see Wendy’s injuries. She didn’t have to peer into those brown eyes and see the pain. With or without magic, she would free them both from this entrapment. 

 

A growl emitted from the general as she stalked her way toward them with long and arduous steps. Time slowing more and more as her heels dug into the crest of the earth. Chelia couldn’t match the threatening suit but only tried to send a gust of sharp air toward her. Her heart trying to break free from the confines of her chest as the surge was but a puff. 

 

“You’re no fun anymore girl, give it up.” Her sword raised to the level of her eyes. Her gaze just a small glimpse of what the blade of her sword would do. 

 

Wendy groaned, her hand clasping around her ankle. Hardly any pressure with the small tug. “Go Chelia.” 

 

But there was nowhere to go; nowhere to run or hide. They were stuck. 

 

She kneeled down, taking the sickly hand in her own. Her throat burning from the reflex of pungent copper that pervaded her senses. Their loss of magic hadn’t allowed for any healing, but Chelia turned an eye to the red that stained the grass black below them. 

 

“I can’t. You promised me you would stay. Please don’t go…” Her smallest finger wrapping around Wendy’s. “Pinkie promise me.” 

 

But the light was fading from those innocent brown orbs. Her long strands of hair fading from the pink to their original navy. They were supposed to be together- 

 

Forever.   


	27. An Untimely Sacrifice - Sortear

Requested by: gaymirajane 

Prompt: Nightmare 

* * *

 

 

“So what happened to her?” She spat, sending a malefic gaze toward her blubbering guildmaster. He hadn’t ceased his crying ever since they emerged from the ruins. 

 

Everyone had come back, except for her -the true leader in her eyes. She was pissed that Jellal couldn’t calm down enough to speak. Her hand circling around one of her small golden coins. It was warm by now but she missed its cool touch. How the metal would seep into her skin, making her feel numb. 

 

A violent screech came forth from the recesses of the ancient walls. The rumble echoing into the forest around them, shaking the birds from where they rest. The brush shivering as rabbits scattered. 

 

She looked over Jellal once more, a white bow gripped within his fingers. The reminisce of scarlet darting over the fine silk. Sorano bit her lip, kneeling down in front of the man.

 

Jellal’s eyes didn’t meet hers but they didn’t have to. With as much patience she could manage, she peeled each and every one of his fingers back. The calloused hands aloft as she pried the bow free. 

 

Each took their own shaky breath. The night’s musky air making her stomach bubble violently. Her insides convulsing and heating up. She let out her own scream as her own nightmare was a reality. 

 

There was no way she could live without her; Ultear her only salvation in this fucked up land. Someone she loved more than her baby sister. 

 

She scrambled to her feet, digging her heels deep into the muddy earth. Her view focused on the large keystone above the archway to the ruins. The alien-like symbol rotting her core, pulling her to the woman she once knew so well. 

 

She lurched forward with another cry, her eyes burning. Two arms wrapped around her frame, hushing her. Three words uttered so softly, “She saved us.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of these drabbles! Tomorrow I have something very special planned for the last day of February! o; Thanks for all the support!


End file.
